Current techniques of closed-chest cardiac resuscitation include repeatedly applying pressure to the chest, to thereby repeatedly apply pressure to the heart to cause ejection of blood and thereby partially sustain blood circulation to vital organs. Although blood flow to various parts of the body is necessary for survival, with blood flow to the brain without long interruption being especially important, blood flow to the coronary arteries is critical. Blood flow to the coronary arteries can help restart normal pumping operation of the heart, so that the rest of the body is supplied with blood. Current techniques of closed-chest cardiac resuscitation generate blood flow which usually does not exceed 25 percent of normal flow. As a result, the coronary perfusion pressure (aortic pressure minus right atrium pressure at the same time during diastole) is relatively low. It has been demonstrated that coronary perfusion pressure of 15 mmHg is required for successful restoration of spontaneous circulation with external defibrillation. Increases in coronary perfusion pressure exceeding 25 mmHg increase resuscitability to more than 80 percent. A technique which increases coronary perfusion pressure to thereby increase blood flow to the coronary arteries, would be of great value in resuscitation after cardiac arrest.